Pyren Orphne
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=50+ |blood type=O+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height=5 ft 3 in (1.60m) |weight=52 kg (115lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Head Captain of the Main Infantry Unit |previous occupation= |team=Rune Knights |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Pietro Chthonius (Older Brother) Tsubaki Orphne (Twin Sister) Polly Orphne (Half Sister) |magic=Spatial Magic (Requip) Exodus |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Pyren Orphne (ピレン・オルフィン Piren Orufin) or as she is more commonly and professionally called Amelia Everheart (アメリア・エバーハート Ameria Ebāhāto) is the Head Captain of the Main Infantry Unit under the Rune Knights. For her immense prowess on the battlefield she is known as the War Princess (戦争の王女 Sensō no Ōjo). She is the younger sister of Pietro Chthonius, the monozygotic twin of Tsubaki Orphne and the half-sister of Polly Orphne. Appearance Naturally as her identical twin, Pyren bears a very close resemblance to her sister. The main differences in their appearance being their height, skin tone and hair colour. Pyren is quite a petite individual of short stature, often being mistaken for being in her early-mid teens. Pyren's shorter stature could be attributed to the life threating illness she had as a child. Personality As a result of her childhood and her pervasive , Pyren is quite a complex character with a continuously developing personality. As a child she was bedridden with a life-threatening illness. Her cold demeanour allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and as such she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Befitting the serious and somewhat regal personality that Pyren has established, her speech patterns are quite different from the other characters in the series, almost always speaking in strong Shakespearean English. In regards to her sexuality... She is highly susceptible to alcohol, and just a single drink of it can leave her drunk and vomiting for an extended period of time. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Family= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Demigod Physiology: As part of being a Demigod, Pyren is able to heal exponentially faster than any other human being can. She is also granted an extended lifetime and like her sister has appeared as a twenty year old for several decades now. *'Impressive Strength': Pyren is much more physically strong and powerful than her physical appearance would suggest. She is strong enough to swing a sword with such force that she can cut through trees, stone and other durable material without too much difficulty. She can carry multiple weapons on her person at once and still move about easily. She can generate enough force with her speed that the ground is ripped to pieces beneath her feet. *'Immense Speed': Perhaps her most impressive physical attribute, Pyren is incredibly quick on her feet. Her speed is so impressive that one finds it difficult to repeatedly discern her movements, she is often moving so rapidly that she routinely outpaces the human eye, making it very difficult for someone to defend against her. With her raw speed alone she is fast enough to match and even outpace users of High Speed, Slowing Magic and practically any kind of speed-enhancing ability. She also has exceptional dexterity and can strike with weapons so quickly her opponent barley has time to react. *'Incredible Reflexes': Pyren has incredible reflexes making her capable of reacting to high-speed attacks with little difficulty. She can even dodge attacks that she has not seen yet through use of her enhanced senses, making it incredibly difficult to get the drop on her. *'High Accuracy': Pyren can launch objects such as knives and spears with exceptional accuracy. *'Immense Endurance': *'Enhanced Senses': Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: Despite possessing considerable magical prowess and power, Pyren is primarily a melee-oriented combatant who utilizes various weaponry during battle with an extremely high level of skill and technique. While she is most skilled with a blade, Pyren is a highly capable user of a multitude of weaponry. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a rune knight captain and a demigod, Pyren possesses a very large amount of magic power. Magic Requip (換装 Kansō): This magic allows Pyren to store weapons and objects in a pocket dimension that she can access at will. Though Pyren's use of this magic is quite rudimentary in nature and the speed at which she can retrieve items is not particularly impressive, it serves its purpose as a simple supplement to aid her versatility on the battlefield. Exodus (エキソダス Ekisodasu): Also known as Absolute Division (絶対分割 Zettai Bunkatsu) is an Enchantment, Caster Magic and that focuses around the division of a persons magical power. This magic is quite unique in that it's primary application does not actually enhance the users abilities in any way rather it temporarily diminishes their oppositions magical power and by extension their overall ability in combat. Like her sister, Pyren possesses this magic as the result of her God parent. The major weakness of this magic is that in order for Pyren to divide another person's magic power she must do the same to her own, If she were to divide an opponents magic by two, her own magic power could be divided by two, the magic that is left is obviously dependant on the affected persons reserves. This makes it an ineffective magic against opponents that have little magic power but effective against opponents that have very large magic reserves, even more so if they rely upon said magic. This allows Pyren to fight her opponents on her terms with her weapons skill, physical prowess, and overall fighting ability she puts herself at massive advantage. *'Great Divide' ( Gurēto Dibaidi lit. Divine Dividing): Assorted Others Equipment Cerulean Steel (紺碧鋼鉄 Konpeki Kōtetsu lit. Deep Blue Steel): Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Jeanne d'Arc from the "Fate" series. *Her name, Pyren is derived from Pyrenpsperoma, a flower that is part of the , just like both of her sisters. *Orphne is taken from the figure of the same name in , a nymph in service to , God of the Underworld. *She has .